Technical Field
The present application relates to an electronic measurement technology, and in particular, to a clamp meter for detecting resistance of a ground loop.
Description of the Related Art
A clamp meter for detecting resistance of a ground loop, also referred to as a ground clamp meter, is a hand-held instrument that can detect a multi-grounding system without disconnecting the ground loop on which the detection is to be performed. A clamp meter therefore has been widely applied in industrial production and daily life. For example, typical uses of the clamp meter include testing resistance of ground loops for high-voltage towers, buildings, mobile communication base stations, radio frequency transmitters, and so on, as well as performing detecting for lightning protection systems.